Forgotten Sound
by Wind14
Summary: Truth refuses Ed's Gate, instead he makes a surprising deal; use alchemy to get rid of negative energy and serve as an inspiration. With the promise of Alphonse, his teacher's organs, and Mustang's sight, he can't refuse. However, when he arrives in this new "world", two tolls were taken. How can Edward survive with these new problems and complete his mission to return home?
1. Equivalent Exchange

Truth sighed, "You have beaten me, Mr. Al-che-mist. However, this is something I cannot do."

"What do you mean, you can't accept my gate?!" Edward was mad. He had offered up his alchemy, and it was turned down. "You said I beat you, so why can't I take Alphonse back?" He wanted to attack Truth, that damn bastard, but he couldn't attack a being without a physical form. Edward settled on glaring ferociously.

"Well, you see, there is another world," Ed was ready to interject, there weren't any other worlds! " yes, I said world, that needs your help. I have been, particularly lenient on their laws, and they are using it against me, you could say."

"How?" Edward snorts, wondering what the people of this 'world' had been doing.

"An evil person has risen in great power, and is trying to overthrow the balance. He goes by the name Voldemort, but is really named Tom Riddle. I need you to disperse the negative energy caused from this overuse of magic by using alchemy, and help the boy destined to overthrow Voldemort-"

"...magic doesn't exist! And you want me to help someone destined to overthrow this guy? And what does this give me?" Edward was getting mad now. Truth was telling him to save another world, with magic no less, and gave him no reason to.

"Since this will be difficult, I will give you back Alphonse...and to make it even more tempting, how about your teacher's organs and commanding officer's sight?"

"Fine, but tell me more first, and don't be cryptic," Ed said this, his glare easing at the thought of everyone returned what they had lost.

Truth's grin widened, "You must serve as a inspiration to the boy-who-lived. Something will be taken from you as payment for going through The Gate, as well as transportation between worlds. They will not harbor you from completing your mission. Once it has been completed, you will return to this world, and earn back one of the things lost." Truth paused, thinking. "The Gate will be sure to provide any other information."

"Wait! Can I tell Alphonse where I'm going?" Edward had a hard time gripping what was going on, but didn't want to be deemed 'missing' for his time away.

"Sorry, no." The grin on Truth's face showed that he wasn't really sorry.

"Why not, you-"

"You must go now, goodbye, Mr. Al-che-mist." The Gate behind Edward opened, and black hands pulled him back into The Gate.

Professor McGonagall sighed in relief, glad that the students had finally left, she was ready to take her own vacation. She was on her way off the grounds to apparate to her house, when she saw it. There was what appeared to be a student, who was holding onto the window sill to one of the classrooms, covered in blood. The only reason he wasn't dead yet was his muscled, bleeding, left arm was holding onto the sill. Professor McGonagall dropped her things, pulling out her wand, speaking a spell to levitate him down. He was wearing the strangest clothes; a red cloak, a dark blue tank top underneath, leather pants, and thick combat boots. She had never seen this boy, his distinctly braided golden hair would set him apart. The Professor hurried to take the boy to the hospital wing, as he was still bleeding and rather pale.

When Edward woke up, he kept his eyes closed. He heard many voices, all talking in hushed tones. Truth had crammed just about everything he could into Ed 's head. Edward now knew multiple languages, as well as multiple people and their pasts. Truth had even told him who to trust and not trust. The information also consisted of how the magical world worked, and how people performed magic, but not how he should. It was frustrating.

"How do we know he's not a Death Eater?" A rough voice asked. The new information told Edward that this man would gain his trust, and he would have to be careful. Ed growled at the comment, he was certainly NOT a Death Eater.

"Does he have a dark mark? No! He's much too young anyways, Alastor," A woman, who sounded much like a mother, argued. Edward groans, trying to get their attention.

"Well, it seems he's waking up," another voice sounds, this time, Edward knows it is somebody trustworthy named Lupin, who happens to be a werewolf. Edward blinked open his eyes, seeing a plump red-haired woman standing over him. Someone had taken his cloak off, and he realized that his arm shouldn't be a problem anymore. He props himself up on his right arm, but doesn't feel anything. His automail arm was back. That was the first toll, so what was the second?

"Be careful now dear, you still need to rest," the woman told him. He tried to tell her he was fine, but no sound came out. Ed tried to say something again, but, once more, he doesn't make a sound. "What's the matter, dear?" He goes to say 'I can't say anything' in Amestrian, instead of English, one of the new languages. His hands fly to his throat, horrified. Truth took his voice. What was he supposed to do?


	2. Parchment and Questions

_His hands fly to his throat, horrified. Truth took his voice. What was he supposed to do?_

* * *

"Is something the matter?" The woman looks at him in concern, "Does your throat hurt?" Edward shook his head, trying to figure out how to communicate he could not speak. He motioned with his hands, indicating writing. The occupants of the room became confused. What did this mysterious boy was them to do?

A man with dim yellow golden eyes and graying dull brown hair spoke up, "I think he wants us to get him something to write with…..?" The statement sounded more like a question, but Ed nodded his head vigorously, glad he was understood. "Alright, I'll get something." The man, who he had identified as Lupin, left.

"Could you tell us your name?" The woman paused, "I'm Molly Weasley, this is Alastor Moody, and Remus Lupin just left."

Ed opened his mouth to proclaim he was _Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist_ , but stopped. Truth had said another world, so they wouldn't know who he was. The knowledge from The Gate also told him that alchemy was a 'dead art' that could only create the philosopher's stone, turn anything to gold, and create immortality. Through _magic_. Which meant they wouldn't really know what it meant to be an Alchemist. The Fullmetal part would only confuse them more. And there was the minor detail that he couldn't do anything but groan, grunt, and probably scream. So instead of flapping his gums like an idiot, he snapped his jaw closed, and put on his best sad look.

"Here you go." Lupin had returned. Edward looked at him straight in the eye, and gave him a smile and nod of gratitude. The quill and ink was odd, but he managed. He wrote:

 **"Hello. My name is Ed. I am sorry for being quiet, but it appears"** Edward paused, this was the perfect moment to let them know he was aware of the wizarding world, **"that a curse of some sort has made me unable to speak. I also cannot remember what curse it was, or the events leading up to it. All I can recall is growing up, going to school, and then getting a job somewhere, where, I do not remember. Also, would you be so kind as to"** Ed paused again to remember how to write the letters in English, **"inform me of where I am?"** The short letter sounded nice, perhaps he should finish with some gratitude. **"And thank you very much for helping me, I may not know how bad of a condition I was in, but being this tired it must have been bad."** Edward handed the parchment to the man named Lupin. Molly and the man covered in scars with a wooden leg read the note over his shoulder.

"You're welcome, dear. Right now you are in London, England." _Of course_ Truth would tell him the map of the world and not tell him where he was. Ed nodded. London. He knew where that was, vaguely.

"What's your full name?" Moody growled. This was the man he would have to gain the trust of.

"And while you're at it, would you mind telling us what happened to your arm and leg? If you remember, of course," Lupin added thoughtfully. He was handed the parchment again. Ed continued to write:

 **"I'm not sure what my full name is, all I remember is my friends and family calling me Ed. I'm sure it'll come to me in time though. I lost my arm and leg in a terrible accident as a child, and a friend of mine gave me these prosthetics. She called them automail. She was doing some extensive research and building, and managed to create these. They work like normal limbs."** _Winry._ He missed her, but knew that he would return to her in due time. All he had to do was complete this mission. He handed the note back to Lupin.

"Oh, I see. This explains why they're so advanced, even for a muggle contraption," Mrs. Weasley murmured, "I suppose we'll leave you alone for the night." Edward watched silently as they file out of the room. When she had said muggle, what did she mean? Ed laid down, and began to file through the new information. He was used to receiving a lot of information at once and sorting it all out. Eventually he came across the term muggle, which was a non-magical person. These people seriously needed to learn not to separate people by such a term. Next thing you know, they would be insulting people who were muggles.

Becoming groggy on the time passing, Edward felt into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Who do you think he is?" Hermione asked.

"Blimey, how am I supposed to know?" Ron gave a little glare.

"Think! He might be one of The Order, but I haven't heard him utter a single word yet."

"Well, I don't know. I haven't heard him say anything yet either, so don't go bugging me about it!" The topic of the conversation was the mysterious new visitor that the adults refused to tell them anything about.

"Ron, Hermione! Breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Hermione called as she and Ron raced down to the kitchen.

After everyone was settled at the table with breakfast on their plates, Hermione noticed something. "Mrs. Weasley, where is the person who came in last night?"

"Oh! Oh, I almost forgot about him. I better wake him up." And with that, Mrs. Weasley hurried upstairs.

* * *

Edward woke up to the sound of knocking. He had been so tired he hadn't even woken up early at all. He got out of bed, yawning. When he opened the door, he wasn't surprised to see Mrs. Weasley standing there. Unable to say a simple greeting, he tilted his head to one side, as if asking an interesting question. Seeing his look, the woman said, "Breakfast is ready." He nodded. Ed gestured to his clothes, trying to convey he wanted something to wear. She looked at him blankly for a moment before realizing what he was trying to say. "You want something else to wear?" Ed gave a small smile and nod. "Right, I'll see if you can borrow some of Ron's things." The woman turned and briskly walked away. Truth said he had to use Alchemy while here, he might as well begin.

Making sure no one was in sight, he transmuted a small speaker, deciding it would be useful to know what the members of the household thought of him. A voice came into focus.

"...he needs to borrow some of my clothes?" It was the voice of a boy, perhaps a little younger than him. After some thought, it was registered as Ron's, the-boy-who-lived's best friend.

"That must mean he came here on short notice, not to have any extra clothes," Hermione took a guess.

"And we're just going to assume he's one of The Order?" Ron asked grumpily.

"Why else would he be here? He could be some sort of victim of an attack, but I don't know."

"But didn't Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall bring him here?" Ron reminded her.

"I guess… but I really don't know." Ed heard footsteps down the hall and quickly deconstructed the speaker.

"Here you go, these should do. They might be a little big but I'm sure they'll do." Edward felt a tick mark appear on his forhead, but decided against anything, not wanting to appear to odd. He wanted to say 'thanks', but there were no writing utensils in sight, so he settled on a polite smile. He closed and locked the door, getting changed into the t-shirt and jeans. He found his jacket piled up in a corner, and he transmuted it clean, pulling it on.

On the way down, Edward found more ink, a quill, and parchment. He grabbed them and finished wandering downstairs.

"Good morning," Lupin greeted him. Ed gave a nod in response.

"He's the mystery kid?" A man, Sirius, who Ed knew a decent amount about, asked Lupin.

"Yes. This is Ed."

"Mystery kid? Why're you a mystery?" Ron spoke up. Hermione glared at him and gave him a kick under the table. Edward sighed. He wrote his answer on paper:

 **"Because I showed up covered in blood at your school, with no memory of how I got there. And no voice to speak with."** Ed knew he could have written something a little lighter, but decided they would find out eventually.

"You can't speak?" Ron gave him an incredulous look. Ed gave him a glare and nodded.

He wrote: **"Why else would I be using paper if I could voice my words to you? It would be much easier that way."** He slid the note back over to Ron.

"So….you have no memory of what happened?" Sirius questioned. Ed sat down and begin to eat his breakfast. He shook his head as a reply.

"What should we call you?" Ed had a feeling that he wouldn't be left alone at all during this breakfast. He scribbled out a reply:

 **"Ed."**

"Not going to give your saviors a full name?"

 **"Never remember being called anything else. It was always; Ed! Hey, Ed, come over here! Or; Brother! Brother!"**

"So you a had a brother?" Ed sighed, writing out his answer with his left hand while eating with his right;

 **"Yep. I had a younger brother, and that's it, as far as I can remember. His name was Alphonse."**

* * *

 _I decided to extend this chapter a bit and wrote some more after this._

* * *

The Order had no idea what to do with the boy that Professor McGonagall had brought into their headquarters a week after school had ended. He was quiet(not that he had any other choice) so they didn't mind him. He only seemed odd two times; when he met Harry, and when interrupted in the library.

The first one was sort of the weirdest. Ed (they still didn't know his full name) had disappeared for a few days, and appeared to dinner the night after the trial. It had gone something like this:

Edward had sat down and begun to eat. Harry had looked over to see a reaction from Hermione or Ron about the strange new incomer. They looked unphased, used to his behavior.

"Erm.. who are you?" Harry asked. Ed looked up, surprised. He wasn't positive what to do, he hadn't brought anything to write with down to dinner. No one noticed the awkward conversation. He held up a finger, as if to say 'wait a minute'. He got up, raced to his room, and returned with a pen and more parchment. He had made the pen with alchemy.

This left Harry very confused, but he waited patiently. Ed sat down again, and began to write. He wrote:

 **"My name is Ed. I take it you're Harry?"** Ed decided to leave it at that.

"Yeah, I'm Harry. Why are you writing?" Edward pulled back the parchment.

He wrote: "I can't speak."

"Oh." Harry didn't know what to say. What do you say to something like that? "Did something happen?" Ed clicked the pen a couple of times before replying.

 **"I was hit with some sort of curse. It took my voice and a lot of my memory. I don't remember a lot of stuff about how I lived, but any information I learned I can remember. You'll be sad to know I remember your legacy."** Ed sent the note back to Harry.

"Oh. I'm sorry." However, in Harry's mind, he was thinking how convenient it would be to lose your voice and memory from a curse you can't remember. You can't speak your thoughts, and you can't be found without a last name. Ed wrote more:

 **"Why're you sorry? You didn't make me this way, unless that trial was for underage magic. However, if you cast a curse, I have a feeling you wouldn't have been cleared. That is, unless I was attacking you, and I don't remember….yet this is unlikely. I'm sure you would've spoken up sooner when you saw me. Though, what was your trial about?"** An inspiration? The alchemy part of the deal was easy, but how was he supposed to inspire this kid. What, show him handicaps wouldn't stop him? Heh, Edward did that _all_ the time.

"Well, it was for underage magic, but it wasn't a person attacked me. It was a dementor. Two, actually." Edward's eyes widened. He pulled the parchment back to him.

 **"Dementors? They"** Ed paused, **"aren't common, are they?"**

"No," Harry had glanced over the paper, "they only are around the wizard prison, Azkaban. I'm not quite sure why they were out where I was, it was a muggle area too." Edward nodded, glad to know he wouldn't have to encounter one in his time here. The conversation had continued on like this, but Ed was never known to be so 'talkative'.

The other situation when Edward acted suspicious was simple enough. Once, Hermione had gone into the library one early morning, and had found Ed there. He had fallen asleep on top of a book, in which, she recounted, had been written in a different language. Any other time, he shoved the notebook behind his back and tried to act normal. Hermione was starting to get suspicious, what did the book have to hide?

* * *

A/N; Thank you guys for reviewing, favorite-ing, and following. I can't believe so many people have read my story already, and have enjoyed it. I hope you enjoy this story, and give me suggestions. I'm a little new to the site, so I am having some problems...but I'm glad people are reading!

~Abby


	3. A Wound That Can't Heal

Being unable to speak was getting tiring. It had been -what- a week before school, and he had to 'speak' with some old man. He had been happily writing information about the new world, when the man had knocked on his door and entered. It wasn't like Ed could stop him, he couldn't say 'Go away!', so it was pointless to knock other than to let him know someone was about to intrude on his privacy.

"Hello. I have heard little about you. Your name is Ed, correct?" The man asked. Ed nodded, and the man continued. "I am Albus….. Dumbledore." He only caught the beginning and end of the old man's long name. "I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would like to offer you a place to stay at my school." Ed leaned back in his chair, feeling almost confident. If he wanted to _inspire_ he would have to be around the person in need of inspiration all the time. He closed his notebook and grabbed an extra piece of parchment. He let out a sigh of frustration, wishing he could speak his answer. He wrote:

" **What's the catch?"**

"You will have to be a student or teacher, since this year we will need to a have a reason for everyone to stay."

" **Fair enough. I'll be a student. Say I'm a transfer from America looking to further magical experience. Although I'm sixteen, you'll have to put me in fifth since OWLs would be on record for the ministry to access. I don't think-no- America does not have a sorting system quite the same as yours, so I will have to participate in the Sorting Ceremony- no questions asked."**

"You seem to know a lot about this, did you go to America for schooling?"

" **I really don't know, I remember going to school and learning magic, but my memory doesn't allow anything vital, like locations!"**

The Headmaster looked upset for a moment before he continued, "Some of The Order do not trust you, you wouldn't mind veritaserum, would you?"

" **It's not like they'll learn anything. I don't think it affects what I write, so I wouldn't be able to speak the answers."**

"That is very true, however, if you can speak, as some think, you would have to answer. The people who trust you less," Edward was getting tired of Dumbledore evading saying who didn't believe him, it was pretty obvious it was Moody. "..would also like to take their chances at lip-reading." Ed shrugged, it wasn't like he cared, it could only be a guess, since he actually couldn't speak. Unless Truth decided to be the bastard he was, and lend Ed his voice for the questioning. That good go two ways; earn trust, or completely lose it.

When he was brought downstairs to be questioned, there were only a few people in the room. Dumbledore was still there, as well as Moody, Lupin, and Snape. Edward still didn't know Moody all that well, and Snape seemed to have come just to be safe.

"Drink this." Snape held out a small bottle with a small amount of a clear liquid that looked like water, veritaserum. Ed complied by downing the bottle.

"What is your name?" Edward mouthed, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Moody glared at him, clearly expecting him to actually speak. "Did you lose some of your memory?" Shit, if he mouthed 'no' it was pretty obvious what the real answer was. He did anyways. The questions kept coming. He was getting tired of mouthing his answers. Edward was getting very, very angry. Finally, for the first time in the long time he had been here, he snapped. If he could speak, he would have growled a 'dammit truth' under his breath.

"...Just give me back my voice for a few minutes so they won't despise me, Truth!" He was surprised to hear his own voice. What the hell had happened?

For a split second, Edward saw a glimpse Truth, and heard the deity's voice say, "Just this once. Five minutes is all you get." The room was stunned.

"Okay, I only have five minutes to speak so you bastards better ask away and not waste it," Ed growled out, "And please, PLEASE, don't start over."

"Are you a Death Eater?" Of course Moody asked this.

"No."

"How did you lose that arm?" The serum was annoying here. He would have to do his best.

"I was saving my little brother's life."

"Are you any sort of threat to The Order?" This time it was Lupin who spoke.

"Not unless you provoke me," For some reason, he added on, "I'm not allowed to attack you anyways."

"What do you mean, not allowed?" Snape gave him a glare with his question.

"It would ruin my mission." Ed almost wished he hadn't gotten his voice back for these five minutes. "And don't worry, it's only for me to get home. It won't cause you or your attempts any harm." The five minutes was almost up.

"How did you lose your voice? And why do you have it back now? Why _only_ five minutes?"

"It isn't my place to ask the Truth….even if I did….the bastard wouldn't tell me why. I lost it 'cause of the-" The five minutes was up. He wouldn't be able to speak anymore.

"Ed?" Dumbledore asked hesitantly. Ed let out a long breath and shook his head. Yelling at Truth, and actually being heard, had cooled him down. Not being able to speak was wearing him down. Some parchment and a pen was soon in his hands. He wrote:

" **I lost my voice for a toll...but that is all I can tell you."** He hoped this would prelude memory loss. He didn't know if they would believe him after this little stunt.

"What did you mean when you said 'Truth'?" _Again_ with the questions. Now for a plausible excuse.

" **Where I came from there was a God, I think, he was held in that light, but we called him Truth. He's not as...forgiving, but he still is the face you meet when you die."** A plausible reason, really, but the fact that he had 'died' that many times kind of scared him. It sent shivers down his spine to know that he would have to see Truth's face when he actually died.

"So you're religious?" Lupin deducted. The downside of his excuse was this conception.

" **Not really. It's hard to not believe in something you've seen multiple times, isn't it?"** He knew his mistake the second Lupin read the paper.

"...You've died more than once?" Edward could almost hear himself cursing his stupidity. Edward shook his head.

" **There are other ways to see him...but they aren't pleasant. Don't even ask, such things require a toll."** With these words, he knew they wouldn't ever ask. Remembering the terrible day, it felt like a knife to his heart, a sort of pain that will never go away, even with time. It was a wound that couldn't heal.

* * *

 ** _I send my thanks to one of the guests who reviewed and told me of my error in the American sorting system. I did a small edit on the story to accommodate the new information. If you guys want any other information about my story(why I have update the way I do and such) I will post it on my profile. That's what I've been doing for the past few days. One last thing.. if I make any mistakes, including background information, grammar errors, spelling errors, or a sentence that just doesn't make sense, let me know so I can fix it._**

 ** _~Abby_**


	4. We Must Move On

You could say that Edward Elric was tired. You could probably say it again. The entire day had been filled with shopping, and now they were at the last shop. It had just been him and Mrs. Weasley, but he really didn't mind. She was waiting outside while Edward entered the wand shop. It was old and dusty, filled with tall shelves holding hundreds of wands.

Suddenly, a man, with white hair and bright blue eyes that pierced through the darkness, appeared out of nowhere.

"I don't believe I've seen you or any of your family, what is your name?" The awkwardness ensued. Edward did not reply, but he searched his pocket for some parchment. All he could find was the envelope for the letter of school supplies. He still couldn't believe they communicated by owl. That was some information he didn't know. He put the envelope on his auto-mail-mail hand and wrote:

 **"My name is Ed. I would like to buy a wand."**

It stayed as simple as this. The less secrets this mysterious old man knew, the better. The envelope was shown to the man, who Ed believed was Ollivander. For what it seemed the first time in his wand selling career, the man was confused.

"Hold out your wand arm, please." Through his confusion, he exchanged what appeared to be a normalcy in wand shopping. After some thought, Ed held out his left arm, deciding that it would be better for the small movements needed for spell casting. A measuring tape appeared, and began its job, measuring almost everything about him, including his height. Edward quivered in anger at this, but refrained from a silent-mouthed outburst. No need to alert the old man further that he couldn't speak.

Wand after wand came, descriptions coming with them. Ed had once tried to pay attention to what it was, but it was to hard to memorize every one. Finally, the man seemed to have settled on a wand. The wand store was now quite destroyed, lamps shattered, wands piled high, shelves broken, and plants dead.

"Cedar wood, thestral core, 11 ½ inches, pliable." The wand was handed over to Ed, and the first thing he feels is a warmth in his arm. It wasn't literal warmth, but it felt equivalent to an awkward moment, with his face heating up, but in his arm. With a small 'swish', a bright, golden light appeared at the end of the wand. He had found a wand, or the wand had chosen him.

A price was named, and soon enough, he was back in the large, dusty house. The Weasley who had earned Prefect - Ron, got a broom, for some reason. Ed assumed that it was some sort of game, since there couldn't honestly be different types of the cleaning tool.

A party was being thrown downstairs, but Ed was trying to tune it out. It was for Hermione and Ron, who were both Prefects. Edward almost felt bed for Harry, as he seemed a better candidate for being a Prefect.

Soon enough, Fred and George hurried upstairs, muttering about something they were hiding in their hands. Edward shrugged it off and collapsed in his bed. The day had worn him out almost beyond reason. Everything was so much more awkward and hard when you couldn't talk.

If - no, when - he got back to Amestris he had no idea how he was going to live. He had already been gone for weeks, and they would be waiting for him to return. Alphonse wouldn't know what had happened, just that he was living again. It would be so hard for him to not know where Edward was, if only he had… No! He wouldn't look back into the past to see what he could've done better.

A few loud creaks came from down the hall as someone came up the stairs. Oddly enough, Mrs. Weasley entered the drawing room instead of heading to her own. Curious but cautious, Edward carefully opened his door. He walked as stealthily as possible towards the drawing room, but was surprised to hear a cry of "Riddikulus!" and a sob escape Mrs. Weasley. Edward quickly registered the cry as a spell to get rid of a boggart, and clearly Mrs. Wesley saw something she wasn't prepared to.

Without a second thought, Edward hurried over to the distressed mother. Someone was making their way quietly up the stairs. Ed positioned himself in front of her, hoping to block the view of her youngest "dead" son. With no words or noise to aid him, all he could do was rest a hand on her shaking shoulder.

Harry peered into the room, and the look on his face was one of pure terror. Edward slowly turned around, and certainly wasn't ready for what he saw.

It was him, but from a while ago. He was fighting Kimblee, but he was ruthless. He attacked without a second thought. But then, it changed. It was him in that abandoned mine shaft, the iron pole….but he was dieing this time. He couldn't save himself. The boggart could tell it was winning, but switched. It wanted him to remember. It showed him the battles with the homunculus, but they were winning. Envy killed Hawkeye and Mustang, Lust got Alphonse, and Father killed the country. He sat atop a decimated Central Headquarters.

But wait - that wasn't possible! Edward forced himself to remember that day. When Greed sacrificed himself, and each and every punch. How Ed had finally did him in, how Alphonse had lay there, and his brilliant idea to finally once and for all save his little brother. When Hohenheim said he would do it himself, sacrifice his entire soul and body. The image of The Gate…

Confused, the boggart showed him his thoughts. The actual battles with the homunculus, and Alphonse's story of what happened to Lust. Father dead, Ed dealing the final punch, and the people of Amestris celebrating.

"You need to get out of here!" Harry shouted. "Please let someone else-"

"What's going on?"

Lupin had come running into the room, closely followed by Sirius, with Moody stumping along behind them. Lupin looked from Harry to Mrs. Weasley to Edward, standing in front of her. He stepped forward and quickly banished the boggart.

Edward gave a quick wave and left the room. It was his worst fear, if that were to happen to them, … but it didn't. Now, they didn't know where he was. Tears, always hard won, welled up.

He blinked, clearing his eyes and returning the view of his temporary room to clarity. It felt almost like a wave, crashing over him in sudden realization. He was here, he would be, for a very long time. Until…. until he inspired Harry. And Truth knows how he would be able to do that. Well, Truth didn't actually know….

Collapsed on his bed, Ed closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep and wake up in Amestris. But that would never happen. All he needed to do was show Harry, an actually decent kid, that this would break him, and if it did, he would piece himself back together. He would be an inspiration to do the best he could, because,... because humans must live on.

* * *

 **Hello! Anyone still reading after that terribly long wait, I am impressed. Sorry it took soooo long to update, but my English teacher gave me this huge book report, I had a test in math, and I got into honor stuff for music, so I've had stuff to do. Sincerely sorry here, really. I will try to get as much stuff to you guys, but I'm still tuning up my writing skills so I can be the best author I can. Please, constructive criticism is welcome, and makes me feel awesome to see all these follows, reviews, reads, and favorites. Well, at least for how many I normally get this is awesome. On other websites no one hardly ever found my stuff unless they noticed one of my friends that is really popular was following me...so yeah. Have a good rest of your day, or time till midnight! Have a good Thanksgiving(if you celebrate)!**

 **P.S: Please point out any spelling or grammar mistakes right away. And this is probably the longest I'll be able to write my chapters...sorry guys.(..people)**


End file.
